100 Themes, 100 Days: Sonic
by Zashaka
Summary: A collection of short stories created during a challenge. Part of the 100Ts&Ds series.
1. Haunted

_**Author's Note:**_ My sister, Little Tin Wings, challenged me to write 100 stories with different themes, in 100 days; I am calling this challenge '100Ts&Ds' to make things simpler (placed in the summaries to identify the stories, since they may be from different fandoms; I decided to group stories from the same category into single stories, to make things more manageable). As I have not yet completed this challenge, I will try to post the stories as they are written; but this means they will be completely unedited, and the characters may be OOC. As such, any critiques on grammar, etc., would be appreciated. The theme for the stories will be placed as the chapter titles, and the story titles will be placed as headers before the actual text.

* * *

_**Shadow of Shadow  
**_

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to be the ultimate life form; he was supposed to be immortal. He wasn't supposed to die. Sonic looked out the window of the Ark, staring at the earth he had protected so many times; the same earth Shadow had nearly died for on multiple occasions, the same window Shadow had looked through more times than could be counted. It seemed like just a few minutes ago he was teasing Shadow about his faulty memory, trying to get him to lighten up a little. He never thought to worry about Shadow, he always seemed so invulnerable. Maybe that's why it was such a shock when he died; maybe that's why no one ever believed he would kill himself.

_That's not really true, is it Faker? You always hoped I would die, then you could be the only supersonic creature on earth; just like before. You were always jealous of me, of my chaos powers. You thought they gave me an unfair advantage. You were upset it was so difficult for you to use chaos control, while for me chaos manipulation was as natural as breathing. You only hated me even more when you learned that Black Doom was my father, never thought how hard it was for me. You never cared that the G.U.N commander used that as 'proof' that I was helping the Black Arms, tried to say I was the 'prince' of the aliens, leading the invasion. You were too busy hating the fact that my heritage made me immune to the poison gas, that I was the only one on the entire planet capable of defeating the invaders. You hated the fact that your friends liked me, that they went to me for help instead of you. Face it Faker, you're glad I'm dead. The only reason you're upset is because you would have liked to kill me yourself, instead of me taking the 'cowards' way out._

Sonic shook his head to dispel the voice. It was lying, he knew it was. He had been distraught when Shadow died, had cradled his body despite the fact that there was blood everywhere; had stroked Shadows face while tears streamed down his own. Sonic would never have tried to kill him, was never jealous when Shadow made some much needed friends. If he had known what was going on, he would have helped all he could.

Sonic stared at the figure of Shadow standing next to him, leaning against the window with a smirk on his face. He'd been with Sonic ever since his death, right after Sonic ran because he couldn't take looking at Shadow's broken form anymore. Maybe it was punishment for being weak, for not noticing until it was too late; maybe if he'd been worried like Vector was, maybe if he had been strong like him, Shadow would've left him in peace.

_Are you remembering Sonic? Are you remembering how you denied what happened? How you scorned Vector's concern? Are you remembering how my blood covered you and tainted you with guilt? You should Sonic, you should remember. It's your fault after all, you're the reason I'm dead._

Sonic did remember, and it hurt. After the Black Comet exploded, everyone went to Club Rouge to celebrate. He remembered how Rouge commented that she hoped Shadow was alright; and Amy responded confidently that he was Shadow, of course he was alright. He remembered the jealous twinge that spread through him at that, Amy was supposed to be his fan; she should think he could do anything, not Shadow. But Amy knew there were things he couldn't do; she had seen him paralyzed by the gas after all, she had rescued him in the past. But Amy believed there was nothing that could beat Shadow, nothing he couldn't take. Even when he was sick, and Rouge wouldn't let anyone see him, Amy was confident that Shadow would be up and about before anyone knew it. Too bad she was wrong; too bad Shadow couldn't take the emotional pain no one knew about. Maybe they just hadn't wanted to know; maybe it really was Sonic's fault he was dead.

Sonic remembered when the Chaotix came to Club Rouge shortly after everyone else; how frantic Vector was. Vector told everyone what Shadow had said about himself before he went to fight Black Doom, but Sonic thought he was just over dramatizing. He didn't really think Shadow hated himself; he didn't think there was anything to worry about. Everyone else went with the Chaotix to look for Shadow; Amy had scolded him for not helping. When they found him, Tails had called. He hadn't been able to complete a full sentence, he was sobbing so hard. Sonic had had to use the tracking system on the communicators to locate them. Sonic would never forget when he found them; all gathered around Shadow's body. Rouge had her hands full, trying to comfort both Amy and Cream; and she wasn't doing too well herself. Knuckles and Espio were trying to soothe Tails and Charmy, but they were moving like robots; stiff and numb with shock. Vector was the only one who didn't break down; maybe the fact that he expected this had given him time to accept it. Just before Sonic ran, Vector picked Shadow's body up and started preparing for the funeral. Sonic never attended it.

_Of course you didn't. That would be admitting you missed me, but you don't do you Sonic? You only wish I would leave you alone, so your life can go back to the way it was before you met me._

Sonic stared at the ghostly figure next to him, his face hardening in determination. "You're not Shadow."

The figure looked at him in surprise. _And what makes you so sure of that?_

Sonic looked at him in disgust. "Shadow wouldn't taunt someone like you are; he knew too well how it felt. He wouldn't blame someone for his death when he hated himself as much as he did; he probably thought he deserved worse than death."

Sonic took a deep breath and tried not to dwell on how true his last sentence probably was. "You are just a figment of my imagination, probably part of my super form, trying to drive me insane so you can take control. You may be a part of me, and you may be glad Shadow's dead, but that doesn't mean _I_ am. Now leave me alone."

The figure scowled before disappearing. Good riddance, now maybe Sonic could have some peace. Sonic started when he saw Shadow's form running down the hall, laughing as he was chased by a young girl and an old man. He stopped next to Sonic and smiled, then with a wave and a wink he ran off again. Sonic smiled as well. Maybe Shadow was immortal, always haunting the Ark and those who enter; but if it was this happy version of Shadow, Sonic didn't think he would mind so much.


	2. Awkward

_**Author's Note: ** _The last line in this story is supposed to indicate that Charmy knows how Vector feels because he is in a similar situation. My sister thought it indicated that Charmy didn't know Vector has a crush on Vanilla; this was not intended, but shouldn't affect the story at all.

_**Update: ** _One reviewer asked how old Charmy and Cream are in this story. I really didn't have any specific age in mind, but I know Cream's actions may seem odd for her canon age (although, most mobians seem to be more mature than humans of similar ages); so just imagine them at whatever age seems to make sense to you!

* * *

_**Ultra Secret Mission  
**_

Charmy peeked around the corner of the house before rushing towards the porch. Timing was very important in this mission; he intended to use all the skills Espio and Vector had tried to teach him. He flew over the steps to avoid making any sound, and quickly placed his package on the small table before rushing behind the house once more. Now for the hardest part of his mission. He had to watch and make sure the package was found, but he couldn't let himself be discovered.

Charmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a slingshot and a very small rubber ball. It had taken him forever to find a ball that was just right for this mission. He needed one that was small enough not to be noticed, and hard enough to make a noise when it hit, yet soft enough that it wouldn't break through glass. He aimed his slingshot carefully at the door and fired, ducking out of sight as soon as his fingers let go of the elastic. Now he would just have to wait.

Only a few seconds later the door opened, and the older of the two occupants walked out; not the direct target, but hopefully the package would still have the desired effect.

"Dear, you have a package."

The woman walked back inside and closed the door. Good. The package was delivered, and the coast was clear. Now Charmy could leave and call it a day, mission accomplished without a hitch. Espio and Vector would be proud of him. Especially considering he had done this without any of their help.

"Coming Mom."

Oh no! The target was outside, and very close! Charmy would have to stay hiding until he knew the target's location. Only then could he know for sure if the coast was clear. He glanced around, but didn't see anyone. For all he knew, he could have been spotted already, and the target was trying to catch him! There was no choice, he would have to make a run for it and hope he wasn't caught.

Charmy dashed from his hiding place and immediately leaped into the air. He headed towards the woods, hoping he could lose any pursuers in the foliage. As he reached the treeline, he gave a mental cheer, certain his mission was still a success; only to yelp as he was yanked out of the air and pinned face first against a tree. Tan fur entered his vision as his attacker leaned next to his ear, it was the target; he'd been caught!

"I've been watching you, you know," the target whispered, "at first I thought you were helping Vector try to woo my mom, but that's obviously not the case. So Charmy, care to tell me why little miss Cream is getting a package from the Chaotix on Valentines Day?"

Oh great. Now Chramy knew why Vector always acted so strange whenever he talked to Vanilla.


	3. Naive

_**Author's Note: **_For those who wish to read the series in order, this is actually the 4th oneshot from the series, the third one is based on 'The Batman' cartoon, and thus placed in a separate story. This particular story is **_loosely _**based on events from the games, 'Sonic Chronicles', and 'Sonic Colors'.

* * *

_**Clear as Crystal?  
**_

Amy looked around at the amusement park in awe, trying to determine which ride to go on first. She was a little wary of the park at first, since it was created by Eggman, but it seemed to be perfectly normal. She wondered if any of the rides had romantic themes.

"So, Silver, what rides do you want to go on?"

Blaze and Silver had come from the future to visit everyone for a short vacation, but Blaze had been called back early for 'royal duties,' so that left Silver to fend for himself. Luckily for him, Amy had some free time on her hands, and she was absolutely ecstatic to be able to catch up with him.

Amy glanced over at Silver thoughtfully while he considered her question. She wondered if he suspected, like she did, that Sonic and Blaze were interested in each other. The idea didn't really bother her, she hadn't been lying when she told Sonic she had a boyfriend. To bad Dexter hadn't worked out. Oh well. Silver was kind of cute, though; and with Blaze not around for once, maybe Amy would be able to make a move.

"Want to see if there are any 'Boats of Love' or whatever their called?" she asked.

Silver made a face. "Why would I want to do that? Those kinds of rides are usually stupid and cheesy."

Amy threw up her hands in exasperation. She really had her work cut out for her. "Oh Silver, you're so naive."

Silver hurried to follow her as she stalked off. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"


	4. Forget

_**Author's Note:** _This is the 6th oneshot in the series. The 5th was an original poem which may be read on my other accounts if anyone wishes.

* * *

_**Halloween Hangout**_

Tails, Charmy, and Cream were all staring intently at the strange combination of candy and sweets that sat in a bowl at the center of the table, arguing over what other treats should be added. Suddenly Tails jumped up with a gleeful expression on his face.

"I've got it!" he yelled triumphantly. "Mint ice cream! We can put it around the edge of the bowl and, if we change the shape of the candy ball just a little, we can make it look like a zombie rising from a swamp!"

Cream and Charmy cheered; hurriedly chasing after Tails on the way to the freezer. Sonic smiled at them briefly before turning back towards Vector.

"It's easy to forget isn't it?"

"Huh? Easy to forget what? Where everyone put the Halloween costumes?" he asked while rummaging through one of the closets, not even bothering to face Sonic when he was talking to him.

"No, not that," Sonic said exasperated. "I told you they were upstairs. Rouge spread them all out 'cause she couldn't decide on one; like she has many choices with those wings of hers."

"Oh, right. I remember now," Vector said with a sheepish grin as he closed the closet, "but before I go dig through them, what was it you said was easy to forget?"

"How young those three are," Sonic said while nodding in the direction of the Frankenstein wannabees. "They spend so much time helping us fight Eggman, that they seem older than they really are. Especially Tails. I know he's smarter than most kids his age, most people in general for that matter, but that makes it so easy to forget that he's really just an eight year old kid who's afraid of thunder and loves mint candy."

Vector leaned against the closet door and crossed his arms. "I know what you mean," he said. "A lot of times I get onto Charmy more than I should for acting childish, but I'm just afraid he's going to get himself hurt; and I tend to forget that he still _is _a child."

Sonic smiled ruefully. "I guess it's true what they say; they grow up too fast."

"Well that's why it's such a good thing for us to have these get-togethers. Lets them be normal for once."

Vector started moving towards the stairs. "Not that I don't like talking to you, Sonic," he said over his shoulder, "but I've got to see if I can steal one of those costumes from under Rouge's nose."

"Hah! Good luck with that," Sonic called after him. He turned to watch the three children again, smirking when he saw the monstrosity they had made. Definitely Frankenstein wannabees.

"Sonic! Come look at our creation!" Tails called out joyfully.

"Just a sec Tails," Sonic replied, smiling fondly as he started towards them. He may forget sometimes how young they actually were, but he'd keep as many of their childhood antics in his memory as he could.


	5. Dream

_**Author's Note: ** _It's been a while since I played Sonic Chronicles, so I don't remember if Dexter's species was ever listed. I made him a wolf because it always seems like people choose hedgehogs for characters they need a species for (aside from FCs, there's Chaos the hedgehog, and, even worse, Maria the hedgehog) and frankly I get quite sick of it. A few FCs are understandable, but when every character has to be a hedgehog it's rather annoying. I also made Dexter's fur white, and emphasized it in the story, because he's supposed to represent Amy's ideal lover; her 'white knight'.

* * *

_**Chasing Dreams**_

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

Amy turned towards the voice, mind still a little foggy. The speaker was a young male wolf, with the whitest fur she'd ever seen. He was sitting across form her at a cafe table; but she didn't remember how she'd gotten there, or what she'd been doing.

"I think so," she replied, "I'm just in a bit of a daze I guess."

_"I'll say, I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes!"_

"Sorry," Amy said looking him over once more. She didn't recognize him at all; maybe she had just met him? "Did you tell me your name?" she asked.

The wolf shook his head. _"Not yet,"_ he said, _"I was just walking through the cafe, and happened to notice you looked a little out of it, so I stopped to make sure you were ok. My name's Dexter, what's yours?"_

"Amy," Amy smiled at him when she replied; it wasn't often someone was willing to go out of their way for a total stranger. "Amy Rose."

The conversation went on longer than Amy expected it to. And the more time she spent with Dexter, the more reasons she found to like him. He was the perfect gentleman, always polite. And he was really sweet to boot. Suddenly, Dexter stood up with an apologetic look on his face.

_"I'm really sorry, Amy,"_ he said, _"but I promised my Grandmother I'd visit her today, and if I want to make it before dark I need to leave soon."_

"That's alright," Amy said understandingly. "It's nice that you still keep in touch with your grandparents; not many people do at your age, too concerned with school and dating."

_"__Yeah, well, it was nice to meet you," _he picked up his bags, that Amy hadn't even noticed until now, and started towards the exit, but paused and turned back. He reached into one of the smaller bags and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

_"Here," _he said while holding the bouquet towards Amy, _"I'd gotten these for my Grandmother, but I can pick up some more on the way."_

"Wow," Amy took the flowers gently and buried her nose in their soft petals. "You're even sweeter than I thought."

Before Dexter could reply, the glass from the windows shattered, startling everyone in the cafe. Robots poured in through the holes, and started causing more havoc. Amy felt some of the flying debris hit her head, and as she started losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was Dexter's worried face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

"...my...Amy...AMY WAKE UP!"

Amy jerked into a sitting position, noting that she was in the hospital. She looked towards where the voice had come from, and saw Sonic with an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face. As soon as he saw Amy was awake, however, the look was replaced by one of fury.

"What were you thinking! You could've gotten killed!" he screamed, nearly deafening her with his yells. "I was doing just fine, there was no reason for you to rush in like that!"

Amy tuned out the rest of his ranting, looking around the rest of the room. On the small table, she saw a vase of flowers with a get-well card from Cream. The flowers looked just like the ones Dexter gave her. She took them out of the vase and held them gently to her face. She turned towards Sonic with anger on her face.

"Shut up Sonic!" she buried her face in the flowers once more to hide her tears. "Why couldn't you just be like Dexter?"

She ignored Sonic again as he started demanding to know who Dexter was. She must be crazy if she came up with a dream love interest, just to replace one that might as well be a dream.


	6. Once

_**Author's Note: **_I hope this doesn't come across as a boring summary of canon events; I know from experience how annoying that is. Let me know if it does so I can try to improve it.

* * *

_**A Price Too High**_

Silver once said that he was willing to save the world at any price; now he wasn't so sure.

_Why did it have to be you? I was willing, I knew the consequences, why couldn't it have chosen me?_

Blaze had sealed Iblis inside herself after Silver proved to be an unsuitable vessel. She then asked him to send her to another dimension, but he just couldn't. There was no way he could send his best friend to an uncertain fate, with absolutely no knowledge where she could end up.

_How could you ask that of me? How could you have possibly expected me to comply? Elise was fine as Iblis' vessel, all we would've had to do was make sure you never had a reason to cry. I could've made sure you were happy. I would've served you forever, never letting the sorrows of life enter into yours._

Blaze eventually figured out how to perform chaos control herself, and now Silver would never see her again. All because he just had to play hero. If he had only been content with the way things were, Blaze would still be beside him. It's not like the world actually _was _destroyed; everyone survived well enough considering. But he just couldn't leave things the way they were, and now Blaze was gone.

_Why couldn't I have just left things alone? We were doing fairly well, Iblis never stayed around for more than a few minutes. __W__e were keeping the monsters at bay. Why couldn't I have been happy? __I should've known we couldn't trust Mephiles; I should've realized that if he really wanted to save the world, he could've done it himself with all the power he had. There was no reason an experienced time-traveler would need the help of children. __I should have known better; __it's my fault you're gone, all my fault._

Maybe once Silver was willing to do anything to save the world, but not anymore.


	7. Heartless

_**Author's Note: **_This is basically an extension of the scene in Sonic '06 when Mephiles is taunting Omega about how he betrays Shadow in the future. The bit were Mephiles calls Omega the 'ultimate robot' is based on the comics, were Eggman built Omega as the ultimate robot to stop Sonic.

* * *

_**A Demon's Pass-time  
**_

Mephiles laughed as the robot pelted him with bullets, an unimaginable amount of anger plain on its unmovable face-plate. Strange how the humans had managed to create a machine that could feel emotions, but then again they had always tried to do the impossible. And somehow, they always seemed to succeed. Just look at what they had done to him. They had taken Solaris, the most powerful creature on the planet, and split it into its two different personalities. They had separated Mephiles from his brother, when neither one had been causing anyone any harm. And from what he'd see them do to Shadow, that wasn't anywhere near their more heartless acts. How he hated those humans.

"You know," Mephiles said to the robot, "it's really no surprise you betray Shadow in the future. You were created to be the ultimate robot, weren't you? And with the G.U.N. soldiers treating you like an actual creature, you probably decided you wanted to be the ultimate being. I wonder, do you think you would have killed Sonic if I hadn't changed the time-line? He'd probably try to stop you, since he has such a hero complex. Do you think you'll still kill Rouge? With as loyal as she is to Shadow, she probably wouldn't let you get to him without a fight either."

This time the barrage of bullets was strong enough to force Mephiles to revert to his mist form, but he only laughed harder still. Maybe it was pointless to taunt the robot like this. But Mephiles could be just as heartless as the humans, and there was no reason he couldn't enjoy it like they seem to.


	8. Family

_**Author's Note: **_The bit with 'Life' is based on the phrase, 'Life's a b****', and is supposed to indicate Vector's frustration, but I'm not sure it came out very smoothly. If anyone has any ideas how to improve it let me know.

* * *

_**Most Important  
**_

Small hands reached into the large box and carefully selected three crayons. Purple, green and orange. Purple was for Espio, of course, green was for Vector, and orange was for their eyes. Their eyes were actually different shades of gold, but the gold crayon was too dark, and yellow was too light, so orange would have to do. Charmy slowly pulled the green crayon across the page, trying to get Vector's shape just right. This picture had to be perfect, it was for a very special occasion after all.

Charmy worked on his picture peacefully for about an hour before the door suddenly banged open, and he hurried to cover it. Vector stormed in muttering to himself. When he noticed Charmy with his box of crayons he directed his anger at the only person in the vicinity.

"Are you messing with that drawing of yours again when you should be working? What happened to those files I told you to organize?"

Charmy quietly put his crayons and drawing in a bag and stuffed them on the top shelf of the closet. "I already finished them Vector," he said calmly. He had been making extra effort the past few days not to get on the others' nerves, but it seemed like they had only been more annoyed at him then ever now that he was working so hard on his picture. Maybe Life was testing him or something. He had heard Vector yelling at Life and calling her some very unkind things, so maybe she was mad at them.

Vector grumbled something under his breath and went to the desk in the corner. He pulled out the bottom drawer and snorted in surprise.

"Well what do you know, you actually did do them. Looks like the one good thing to happen today was a miracle. Too bad it couldn't have been a more useful one."

Charmy winced and bit his tongue. Normally, when someone said something that hurt him he would snap back at them; but tomorrow was the special day, and he wanted everyone to be in good moods. Everything had to be perfect.

The door opened again, a lot more softly this time, and Espio entered the room. He hesitated when he noticed Vector was angry, but came forward anyway.

"I'm going on a mission. I should be fine solo, but it might take awhile. I expect to be back sometime in the morning."

"Take Charmy with you," Vector said gruffly. "He doesn't have anything to do right now except draw, and I don't need him getting on my nerves. I have some very important paper-work to finish."

"This mission could be more dangerous than some of our other ones," Espio said slowly. "It's probably better if he stays here with you."

"He can handle himself," Vector replied carelessly. "He might actually be of use to you, his flying can come in handy. Maybe he could help you get done sooner."

Espio thought it over for a while. He didn't want Charmy getting hurt, but maybe it would be better to keep him away from Vector for sometime. The last thing the Chaotix needed right now was another fight between those two.

"Fine," he said at last, albeit reluctantly. "But he has to do exactly as I tell him."

"I'll be good," Charmy promised. He would make sure of it. He didn't want to cause any trouble tonight. He just hoped he would have enough time to finish his picture.

Vector sighed contentedly when they left. He didn't mean to be so harsh on Charmy, but he'd had a rough time this past month, trying to get decent missions and keep the bills paid. Maybe now that he was alone he could actually get some work done. He settled himself at the desk and started the long process he had ahead of him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Vector started when the phone rang. He had been so busy, he had completely forgot there was still a chance someone could call the agency while he was working. He hurried over to the phone and glanced at the clock. It had only been a few hours since Charmy and Espio had left, he wondered how they were doing.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, how can I help you?" he asked hopefully. Maybe they could get a high-paying mission.

"Vector, this is Espio,"

"Oh? What happened? Is Charmy being too difficult?" Vector sighed. So much for the 'high-paying mission' dream.

"No, Charmy wasn't difficult at all," Espio said with a little surprise in his voice. "He was actually really helpful. We're already done. But there were some unexpected obstacles and now I have to take him to the hospital. So-"

"Charmy has to go to the hospital?" Vector asked frantically. "What happened? Where are you at?"

"We're in Westopolis," Espio said. "It's just-"

For the second time Espio was interrupted. But this time it was by the phone crashing to the floor. Vector left as soon as he knew which hospital Espio was headed to. A moment later, however, he came back in, and retrieved the bag Charmy's picture was in. Then he left again while completely ignoring the words still coming from the phone.

"Vector? Vector are you there? I haven't even told you what happened yet!" Espio sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. I'm hanging up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Vector ran into the hospital panting. He looked around hurriedly and ran towards Espio as soon as he saw him. "What happened?" he asked.

Espio looked at him annoyed. "If you had finished listening to me you would have known by now," he said pointedly. "He just has a broken arm, nothing life-threatening. But he's really upset, because it's his dominant arm, and he won't be able to finish his drawing."

Vector sighed in relief when he realized Charmy was okay. But as soon as he heard which arm Charmy broke, he made a face.

"Rats!" he said. "I brought his picture here 'cause I was hoping it would cheer him up some. Now it'll just upset him more."

"Maybe you could help him with it," Espio suggested. "You have been getting unduly mad at him lately, maybe it would be a good way for you to make-up."

"I don't know if he'd want my help," Vector said hesitantly. "Like you said, we haven't been on the best of terms, and he always seems to hide it whenever anyone's around."

"You'll never know unless you ask," Espio said with a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only member of the Chaotix to actually think.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Vector peeked through the door cautiously before he entered the room. Charmy was lying in bed looking out the window. A large cast encased his right arm, and he was lacking his normal hyper attitude. Now that Vector thought about it, Charmy hadn't been hyper in a long time.

"Charmy?" Vector asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

Charmy turned his head towards Vector. "Not very good," he said looking at the floor. "I messed up, and now I probably cost you a bunch of money. I know hospital bills are usually pretty high."

Vector rushed forward and encased Charmy in a tight hug. "That doesn't matter," he said softly. "You are much more important than money. We'll get along somehow, we always have so far."

Charmy just buried his head in Vectors shoulder and sniffled. "Yeah," he said quietly. "We always get along somehow."

Vector pulled back and lifted Charmy's head to look at him. "I brought along your picture before I knew you broke your arm. Espio suggested I help you with it if you'd let me. What d' you say?" he asked while holding up the bag.

Charmy took the bag and pulled his picture out. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said with another sniffle. "It's to celebrate the first day we all went on a mission together. It would've been tomorrow."

He showed Vector the picture. "See? There's you, and your happy 'cause you have a pile of money and you don't have to worry about the bills anymore."

Charmy moved his finger over farther down the page. "And here's Espio, and he's happy 'cause he has 'peace an' quiet' now that we're not fighting anymore."

Vector stared at the picture in surprise. It wasn't the type of drawing one would normally expect from a young child. There were still childish elements to it, of course, but it was easy to see a great deal of effort went into it. The picture was very detailed and shaded despite being drawn in crayons. He could even see heads on the money.

"Where are you at?" he asked Charmy. Despite all the detail in the picture, he didn't see Charmy anywhere. But then again, it wasn't finished, so that actually made sense.

"I was going to be over here," Charmy said, pointing behind the pile of money. "I was going to bring you guys a bowl of candy I've been saving. I kept it hidden under my bed."

"And what would you have been happy about?" Vector asked. He had noticed Charmy seemed intent on him and Espio being happy, and was curious to see if he had a reason for himself as well.

Charmy turned his head away embarrassed. "I would've been happy 'cause you guys were happy," he whispered.

Vector hugged him again. "You know," he said with a hint of mischief in his voice, "we can still surprise Espio. And if you want, we can go to the baker's and get that triple-chocolate, fudge-swirled, cake you like so much."

Charmy looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked. "A _whole_ cake?"

Vector laughed. "Really."

Charmy's face broke out into a broad smile before abruptly falling again. "But that would be too expensive," he said sadly. "The cake is pretty high just as slices."

"Like I said," Vector said firmly, "we'll get along somehow. And besides, I think I have a way to make some money. Team Rose is competing in an extreme-gear race, but Big isn't able to come, so Amy asked me if I would be the team's power member."

Charmy giggled. "You'd look pretty funny on an air-board," he said through his laughter.

"Yeah, but I doubt I'd look as funny as I would coloring with crayons. Now hold still for a minute so I can try to draw you."

Charmy held as still as he could, when he wasn't peering at Vector's drawing, and tried to give him some tips on working with crayons. Maybe Vector should feel silly attempting to draw with a child's art equipment, maybe he should be upset that a hyper-active child could draw better than him. But families were very important things - scratch that, one of _the absolute most_ important things - and people do things that make themselves look silly so they can make their families happy. After all, Vector wouldn't be getting on an air-board otherwise.


	9. Betrayal

_**Author's Note: **_This may come across as Wave/Tails, but that wasn't intended. It was simply meant to be Tails admiring Wave for her mechanical skills.

* * *

_**Friend or Foe?**_

"Hey Shorty."

The words stung in a manner that wasn't the intention of the speaker. How could Wave have known that Tails respected her, admired her, before the last race? He had never met someone besides Eggman who had as much knowledge of, or interest in, mechanics as he did. When he met the Babylon Rogues he'd been impressed and excited at Waves skill with building extreme-gear.

Tails knew the Rogues were thieves, but he never thought they would stoop so low as to put someone in danger just to win a race. But how could Wave know that? He'd never been very friendly to her, despite his wish to share the excitement of building with someone who would understand. She couldn't have known how it felt like a betrayal when she detonated the bomb. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but she still did.

Tails listened to Sonic and Knuckles argue with the Babylon Rogues, and wished he could find an excuse to leave. Hearing them argue was bad enough, but knowing he would be expected to side with Sonic and Knuckles was even worse. Wave probably just saw him as a rival, there was no way he could have befriended her anyway. But it still felt like he was betraying any chance the Rogues had. Betraying them in a way that was worse than Wave's betrayal, because he knew what he was doing.


	10. Disaster

_**Pretty in Pink?  
**_

How could it have come to this? How could such a dreadful thing happen? Amy had always been so careful to prevent disasters such as this, but as soon as she let her guard down the worst happened. She should have known better than to trust Sonic with such a delicate operation. She shouldn't have accepted his help, even if she was tired. But it was too late to fuss about what she could or should have done. The only thing that would make her feel better is making sure Sonic paid for the damage he caused.

"Sonic! I told you not to put reds in with whites, now all my clothes are pink! Do you know how awful that would look with my fur color? It would look like I'm wearing a flesh-colored body suit!"

Sonic ran fearfully away from Amy, but she'd catch him. Even if he was super fast. Such a terrible thing as this deserved punishment.


	11. Truth

**Author's Note:** First of all, I noticed that every story I've written so far that contains Amy seems to involve her 'getting over' Sonic in some form or fashion. Despite this tendency, I really don't hate Sonamy. It's just so much fun to toy with all the possibilities that Amy letting her obsession go presents, I guess.

Secondly, this poem is based heavily off of the STC version of the characters; in which Sonic is _very_ cocky, always insults his friends (he calls Tails 'pixel brain'), and Amy is much more involved with the battles against Eggman. I don't remember where, but I read that she actually makes it seem like Sonic is the hero for the battles he's not even involved in so that the public can have someone to put their hope and trust in. So for the game-only fans, Amy might seem very OOC. She might seem that way anyway, since I'm not very comfortable writing in first person, so I apologize.

**Notice:** I apologize for the slow updates. While the speed I've been updating at might not be slow for most stories, when I'm technically supposed to be updating every day it's exceedingly slow. I don't know what possessed me to accept a challenge like this in the middle of school, but for some reason I did. As the semester is coming to a close, however, things are getting much more hectic, so I have made a deal with my challenger that I can take a short break as long as I don't think of any plots during that time (like I even could when I can't think of any now). My next update should be around December 15 or shortly after.

* * *

**True Blue**

'True Blue,' the color of you,  
But is that even right?  
Where chaos abounds  
You run around  
Defeating evil's might.  
And yet you barely even acknowledge  
The ones who help you win.  
Don't you know? Weren't you told?  
Pride's a common sin.

Do you love us Sonic?  
Do you even care?  
You act like you're above us;  
As though we aren't there.  
And yet whenever you had need  
We were always there for you.  
Every battle, every fear,  
We always helped you through.

Tell me that you're different Sonic,  
Tell me you love us too.  
Please don't be like Eggman Sonic,  
Surely you're true blue.

But if you really are a hero,  
Why are you so selfish?  
Why do you treat the strong and brave  
As though they're weak and helpless?

I used to love you Sonic,  
But now I know what you are.  
My hopes and dreams came crashing down  
Like a violent falling star.  
And equally as beautiful,  
For now I know the truth;  
And truth's life greatest treasure,  
I'll take wisdom over youth.

But I don't really have a choice,  
For now I've grown quite old;  
At the age of twelve I know too much,  
I'm fearless, strong, and bold.

I'll fight the battles that really matter  
While you are having fun;  
And when Eggman strikes  
'You'll' save the day,  
Be the knight as bright as sun.  
I'll hang back quietly  
While you wallow in cheers,  
The same as in the past;  
But I'll give the others all my love,  
The praise they deserve at last.

'True Blue,' the color of you?  
No, not even close.  
But it's the color of my friends,  
The ones who matter most.

So many times you left me in the dust,  
Well now I'm leaving you.  
It's for the best, you broke my trust,  
Goodbye, my Sonic, adieu.

I wish you well, I wish you luck,  
I wish you happiness and health;  
I even hope you find true love,  
But Sonic, learn this well:  
Cherish others above yourself,  
Dear Sonic, learn to love.  
Put aside your selfishness,  
Be harmless as the dove.


End file.
